


The Heart Exchange

by Oroburos69



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angsty Gen, Clothed Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Frottage, Oral Sex, Other, Porn Battle, Post Time-Skip, Tacked on Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroburos69/pseuds/Oroburos69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy kissed her, and then Sabaody happened before Nami could make him explain himself, or better yet, demand he do it again.</p><p>Two years later, Nami can't figure out how to bring the kiss up without risking abject humiliation, but like a sore tooth, she just can't leave it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ties fairly tightly into current canon--if you aren't caught up to at least the beginning of the Dressrosa Arc, there'll be spoilers.

**Ocean**

****

Two years, and still he couldn’t pick up a clue.

****

Nami started small--two years, after all--and gave him her best smile.

****

“Nami?” Luffy asked, once he noticed her. He smiled back, and if it wasn’t quite as wide as she remembered, then at least it was an acknowledgement.

****

Nami beat down the uncertainty and kept smiling. “Luffy.”

****

The ocean glowed over their heads, the same clean fresh blue as the tiny fresh-water ponds that formed in the sky-forests where she’d learned to weave weather balls. A wave of loneliness came with the memory, ridiculous because Luffy was right beside her, but there because he hadn’t been.

****

“There’s...” Luffy stopped, frowning up into the ocean, a passing shoal of fish casting darting shadows over his face. “When we were gone, I saw this colour.”

****

Nami leaned against the rail beside him, adjusting the bikini top that’d made Sanji nearly pass out, twisting the knot until it wasn’t digging into her spine. “Gone?”

****

“When we were alone,” Luffy said. “The island where I lived then. There was a night when the sky made that colour.”

****

“I saw it, too,” Nami said. “In the cloud pools.” The memory felt less lonely, shared.

****

His smile was wider, and he directed it straight at her. “Yeah? It’s pretty.”

****

Nami grinned and looked up into the darkening waters overhead. They were sinking rapidly, and she needed to check the ship’s bearings, but Luffy was right. “Gorgeous.”

****

**Summer**

****

They’d been kids, really, awkwardly rocking against each other in the dark. Luffy’d been hard, pressing into her hip, and she’d been so wet that she’d soaked through her panties, the tops of her thighs slick under her skirt, but they hadn’t done anything real. The sound of the kitchen door opening had made them break apart, and he hadn’t said anything, and neither had she.

****

One week later, she’d been on a cloud island watching him fight for his brother’s life.

****

Two years later, Luffy was scary strong, still stupid, and suddenly unexpectedly hot.

****

Two years later, Nami was twenty pounds heavier with completely different hair, and Luffy still hadn’t said anything about the party after Thriller Bark. A haircut was beginning to sound tempting, and her old wardrobe had her bursting out of its seams, but Luffy had grabbed her hand and dragged her into the kitchen the last time she’d worn that skirt, and maybe it was worth a try.

****

Then again, maybe he’d stuffed a sausage down his pants to save it for later, and maybe he’d been searching for traces of her last chicken wing in her mouth, and maybe Nami was an idiot for holding on to hope for _two damn years_.

****

Introspection didn’t suit her the way it did Robin, so Nami put on her skimpiest bikini and walked by Sanji three times in an hour to make herself feel better. Luffy was enthralled by the sea and nothing else, but at least Sanji thought she was hot.

****

Finally, as the weather turned suddenly cold, summer over for the moment, Luffy glanced away from the stretch of ocean in front of the ship. Nami’s nipples were as hard as diamonds, rising out of her tiny bikini top like they were trying to pitch tents, and she was as pretty as she could _be_ , and all he said was, “Do you want to borrow my shirt?”

****

Nami did, because sudden weather changes were dangerous enough that she didn’t have time to grab her own, but he could at least stare at her tits or something. They were right there!

****

Luffy smiled when she took his shirt, his eyes catching hers for a long moment that had Nami’s heart skipping a beat. “It’s cold out, yeah?”

****

“We sailed into a new air mass,” she said, because it wasn’t as though she could resist talking about weather. “It probably came in from the North Blue. The weather’s going to get stormy, because this current we’re on is warm, so I’ve got to--”

****

“I missed you!” Luffy said brightly, interrupting her explanation.

****

Nami thought of and discarded fifteen responses in under a second. Another temperature drop distracted her from scrambling for the best way to say _‘I thought about you every day, and I missed you so much that I cried on your birthday,_ ’ and she nodded, smiled to express the sudden surge of dizzy happiness, and shouted for Robin to ring the ship bell.

****

After the storm, when everyone was soaked to the skin and collapsed on the lawn deck, watching the soft grey sky, Luffy said he’d missed Usopp.

****

Nami wasn’t proud of the red-hot current of jealousy that had her biting her lip to keep from snarling. Usopp was like a brother. Nami could share. It was totally fucking obvious that Luffy had missed all of them, and it wasn’t like she had any right to want him to say he missed her most or anything.

****

Robin rolled her head to the side and looked at Nami, and two years had made her laughing eyes distant enough to seem mocking. “Did you miss this?” she asked, and the cruel edge to her expression was gone, leaving just Robin.

****

Nami released her lip, the sting of blood returning to it killing any anger she’d had. Luffy probably hadn’t meant it the way she’d hoped. She was being stupid. “Yeah. Missed you.” Nami had. There’d been precious few women on the weather island, and those that were there were withered old grandmas. Robin was better than any fifty of them. “You?”

****

“I missed you as well.” Robin reached out and touched Nami’s shoulder, tugging Luffy’s shirt up. Her eyebrow raised, just a bit, and Nami rolled her eyes. It was just a shirt.

****

Behind her, Luffy told Zoro that he’d missed him, and her heart crumpled. It was a stupid, petty thing, brought on by a stupid, hopeless crush, and she hated how weak it made her feel. Luffy was her captain and that was better than great.

****

Nami sighed.

****

A spare hand of Robin’s brushed her hair back, peeling the wet strands of red that she hadn’t cut for two years off Nami’s face. “You finished growing up without me.”

****

“I wish you’d been there.” Nami didn’t feel grown up, not while she was lying next to Robin. Immature and unready, those she’d cop to. Adulthood, not so much.

****

**Hands**

****

Luffy brushed by her, his shoulder touching hers, smiling at her when she glanced back, and disappeared deeper into the ship.

****

Nami turned and followed him.

****

He led her past the kitchen and into the aquarium bar, which doubled as a guest room in a pinch. It was the least-used room onboard, and Nami’s palms went slick with sweat when Luffy closed the door behind them.

****

“I really missed you.”

****

“You say that to all the girls,” Nami joked, trying her damnedest to seem casual. Was he going to--she swallowed, and licked her lips, internally censoring the thought. Luffy wasn’t that unobservant.

****

“I...” Luffy’s brow furrowed, and he frowned.

****

Nami scrambled for something to say, anything to fill the awkward silence. “I--um. Did you?”

****

“Did I--?” Luffy tilted his head. The blue light filtering in from the aquarium walls made Luffy look strange. Older, maybe.

****

“Say that to all the girls?” Nami asked, her voice pitifully quiet. She had to ask. She’d slash and burn her two-year dream, but Luffy had to give her reason.

****

“Say what?” He took a step toward her, and Nami fell back a step in response.

****

Being uncertain and timid wasn’t her. It wasn’t who she was, and it wasn’t the kind of woman she was going to be. She was Belle-mere’s daughter, and that gave her a legacy to uphold. Nami took back that step, and then took another for good measure. “Why’d you kiss me after Thriller Bark, Luffy?”

****

The solemn expression on his face brightened. “Because you were really pretty!” Luffy grinned at her.

****

Nami hesitated, torn between delight _-_ - _pretty!-_ -and being terribly pissed because _past tense_. “And?”

****

His grin dropped away, and Luffy’s face fell into an entirely unusual expression that Nami eventually identified as worry. “Uh. And what?”

****

“And am I still pretty, Luffy?” she asked, sugar-sweet. If he said no, she was going to cut the meat budget in half. No one said no to her, not even her captain.

****

“Nope!” Luffy scratched the back of his neck, his eyes closed with the force of his smile.

****

He was totally unaware of Nami’s sudden and total depression, and that was the way it was going to stay because she was going to walk out of the room with her dignity intact and then she was going to make Luffy suffer for the next two years, minimum.

****

“Now you’re beautiful,” Luffy continued, derailing Nami’s plans for vengeance. “Because you got even prettier, Nami.”

****

She twitched. “Oh.” Was she supposed to compliment him now?

****

Luffy was still smiling, and that was...okay. Nami could handle this. It wasn’t like there was a chance that he was more experienced than her, damn it. Because Luffy was kind of sinfully hot, but Nami was very aware that she might be the only person in the world to actually classify him as such. “So.”

****

He leaned toward her, like a tree growing toward the sun. “Really beautiful,” he said, totally earnest.

****

Nami blushed, and was briefly tongue-tied before she remembered where she’d been going with that. “You kissed me when you thought I was pretty,” she said, and even saying that was great. She’d never been a shy wallflower, but Nami knew that any attempt at walking now would end in her strutting. Maybe a victory dance.

****

He nodded cheerfully. “Yep!”

****

“What are you going to do now that you think I’m beautiful?” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and then twirled the end of it around her finger. “Hmmm, Luffy?” Nami smiled at him flirtatiously, but it rapidly devolved into beaming at him. _Beautiful!_ He thought she was beautiful!

****

She recognized mischief in him--Luffy got into it far too often for her not to--but it didn’t quite ping as a warning sign until he was closing the distance between them. Nami’s mouth went dry, something low in her stomach aching in anticipation.

****

He stopped well inside her personal space, close enough that she’d hit any other guy for it. Since he was Luffy, Nami let him stay there, and maybe she pulled her shoulders back and took a deep breath to show off exactly where that extra twenty pounds had gone, but the fact that Luffy looked made it worth it. “What are you gonna do to me, Luffy?” she asked, wondering when her voice had become so breathy.

****

“I’m going to--uh.” Luffy looked up to meet her eyes, and she saw him working through the problem, mentally. Nami knew her captain, so she gave him the couple of extra seconds he needed. It helped that she couldn’t think of a single thing to say that didn’t involve inane observations about the weather. “Can I touch you, Nami?”

****

“Yes!” Nami flushed deep red, because she’d been trying to stay cool, and her voice cracking in her enthusiasm was the furthest thing from cool. Maybe Luffy wouldn’t notice. “Yeah. If you want. That’s fine.”

****

His hand settled just above the curve of her waist, over her ribs, and Nami’s heart jumped in her chest. Luffy’s thumb stroked the skin under it, barely brushing the curve of her breast, the rasp of his nail over her swimsuit the loudest sound she’d ever heard. “Your skin is really soft, Nami.”

****

“It is?” Her hands clenched into fists as she stared into Luffy’s eyes, shaking with the effort it took to restrain herself from nudging his hand up a few inches. “Like, compared to yours, you mean? Or--ah...” His thumb scraped the underside of her breast again, and Nami’s eyes nearly crossed.

****

“You should. Uh.” Luffy stumbled over his words, and Nami suddenly noticed that the hand on her side was kind of damp, and that Luffy’s eyes were really, really wide. “You should compare.”

****

“To see if you’re right,” Nami said, her eyes raking downward. “Yeah, that’s sound logic.” She lived on a ship of impossibly fit teenagers, but Luffy’s body looked like it’d been carved from solid stone with one of Chopper’s anatomical charts as a model, and then had extra definition added by the uncertain sculptor. Nami very rarely let herself look, because looking lead straight into staring.

****

She brought her hands up, and her fingers were twitching with barely concealed eagerness. Where? Nami thought, quickly followed by, Holy shit, I could touch him anywhere. That was followed by the immediate realization that she wanted to, and Nami felt her skin heating up in flustered embarrassment. What would Robin do? she asked herself, taking a calming breath that had Luffy’s gaze dragged back down.

****

Her hand barely shook when she slipped it under Luffy’s vest, setting her palm on him where his hand was on her. She could feel his heart pounding under his ribs and realized that Luffy’s hand was over her heart, and Nami smiled stupidly wide, unable to stop herself.

****

“Oh good,” Luffy said, and he sounded almost breathless, which was ridiculous because Nami had seen him take down small armies without breaking a sweat.

****

Nami tore her eyes away from Luffy’s perfect collarbones (they were ridiculously masculine, and she was fairly certain she was getting wet just from looking at them). “Um. Your skin is--it’s hot.” She was smarter than this, Nami was sure of it. “Not rough.” She lifted her free hand to rest on his shoulder, her elbow bent because they were so close together.

****

“Oh fuck, you’re so pretty, Nami,” Luffy said, and then Nami really couldn’t take it anymore. She leaned in, stole the last few inches between them, and kissed him. Nami closed her eyes and wrapped herself around him until there wasn’t space for anything between them.

****

Luffy’s tongue pushed into her mouth, wet and smooth and tasting like freaking breath mints, and Nami pushed back, fighting her way into his mouth. Luffy stroked her hip, and thrust back into her mouth in the moment of her distraction, and Nami gave an unintentional guttural groan.

****

He broke away from her mouth, and his cheeks were flushed red. “Hey, can I--Nami--”

****

“Go for it,” Nami said, giving blanket permission because she didn’t give a fuck what he was asking her for, she wanted to give it to him. She dragged Luffy’s head back down by way of his hair, and drove her tongue into his mouth, determined to win this time.

****

The back strap of her bikini top went loose, and a shiver ran down her back. _Yes, okay, all right,_ Nami thought, her nails digging into Luffy’s back as he cupped her breasts with his hands, touching skin that she was damn certain no one else had ever touched. She arched her back encouragingly, hooking her leg around his and pressing herself tight to him.

****

Luffy was hard and big against her stomach, and it sent a tremor of nervous anticipation through her. Nami rubbed her tongue against his until he shivered against her, his hands tightening around her breasts. Nami gasped, breaking the seal between their mouths, and jerked the leg hooked behind his knee forward while shoving on his shoulders.

****

She felt a second of resistance, like she was trying to push over a mountain, then Luffy gave in and fell back onto the padded bench seating under the aquarium. Nami grinned, looking down on him just to appreciate the fallen-open vest, reddened lips, and the tent Luffy was pitching in his shorts. “Good?” she asked, reaching behind her neck to find the second knot that was holding her bikini on.

****

“Are you--” Luffy’s eyes widened, and Nami was pretty sure he stopped breathing when she let the two triangles of fabric fall onto the bench between his legs.

****

“What do you want me to do, Captain?”

****

Luffy propped himself up on his elbow and grinned at her, his eyes lingering on her tits. “I want you to come here.” His voice lowered, rougher than  she’d ever heard it get. Maybe he’d sounded like that in battle, with Haki riding in him like the raw thunder rolling over a storm-island, but this was better. This was hers, taken fair and square, and Nami would fuck up the bastards who tried to take it away.

****

Nami sauntered the single step that separated them, and she sauntered it hard. She set her knee between Luffy’s splayed legs, then leaned in, holding herself up with a hand on the back of the couch. There was a thrill in of his complete distraction, the heat in her stomach roaring into full-fledged flame. “And now?”

****

“Can I suck on your tits, Nami?” Luffy asked, wide-eyed and eager. Nami liked that. She liked it a lot.

****

“Hell yes you can.” Nami spared a thought for how she was going to lower herself enough to make that feasible, before Luffy reminded her that he didn’t need considerations like that. He stretched up, mouth wrapping around her nipple and sucking before flicking his tongue over it.

****

Nami gasped, her mind going blank as Luffy’s mouth dragged a line of white-hot lust from her pussy to the nipple he was teasing, and her knees went weak. She put her hand on his chest, over the scar that no one talked about, needing the support. “Fuck, Luffy--”

****

His hands on her hips urged her down, and Nami let him direct her into straddling his hips, her skin-tight jeans over his loose shorts, and more importantly, his cock lined up under her, hard and very, very solid in a way she hadn't been entirely prepared for. He rolled under her, jerky and not quite certain, his stuttering breath blowing over the skin he’d licked and sucked.

****

“If you--” Luffy pulled on her hips again, making her rock over him in a way that ground her clit into the seam of her jeans. He grinned at her, every tooth showing, his eyes wide and dark, and Nami grinned back, just as fierce.

****

“Yeah, yeah--” Nami said, and she did it again. Luffy cupped her breasts, taking the one he hadn’t sucked on yet into his mouth, and she caught herself making the stupidest noise--mewling like a hungry cat for him. “Luffy--”

****

His hands were rough on her tits, all callouses and jagged nails, and every scrape made her ache inside, soaking through her bikini bottoms, wetting the thicker cotton of her blue jeans. Nami rocked against him, riding the ridge of his cock through a minimum of three layers of cloth, and wished she could squirm out of her jeans as easily as she had her top, but she'd had to lie down and use pliers to pull up the zip--it'd take a minor miracle and probably Robin's help to get the damn things off.

****

Luffy’s mouth was wet and soft around her, lips and tongue exploring Nami’s breast like she’d tattooed the word adventure on it, until he drew back and took her nipple between his teeth. The scrape of enamel over her skin was rough, almost painful, and it snapped though her like lightning.

****

Nami bit her lip, the roll of her hips driving her over the edge, her body burning up in a fierce blaze of pleasure. She shuddered breathlessly, her pussy wet and clenching around what her body informed her was a god-awful emptiness.

****

“Captain--” Nami couldn’t remember words, pleasure like a great heartbeat echoing through her hollow body. Startled stillness where her skin prickled and her scalp ached, her toes curled tight around the sole of her sandals, and Nami stared down at Luffy’s tousled black hair, wanting him so badly that her hands twitched with the urge to steal him.

****

Luffy nipped at her over-sensitive nipple, and the receding wave of pleasure returned, crashing through her again as she rode him to completion for a second time. “Fuck!” Her back arched, hand grabbing onto Luffy’s hair and holding him there until the waves of pleasure radiating from her chest ebbed down.

****

A muffled noise of protest reminded Nami that Luffy needed to breathe, and she relaxed her grip on Luffy’s coarse hair, stroking it in apology. “Geez, that was good,” Nami muttered, half to herself, half to him.

****

He was hard, not as in sync with her as ten beri romances had made her expect, but Nami’s more secret collection of illustrated books had given her a few ideas on how to handle that. Her mouth went dry, in anticipation or fear she wasn’t sure. How hard could it be?

****

Absently, she stroked the tight brown nipple that she found by her hand and Luffy bucked, the line of his cock grinding against her, and he thumped his head into the couch, eyes wild and reddened mouth opened in a silent shout. Nami felt him pulse under her, barely noticeable except that she was so sensitive that the slightest shift of her jeans was enough to give her aftershocks. Nami had a moment of almost disappointment (apparently not hard at all), but it was quickly run out by smug pleasure.

****

“Wow,” he breathed. His pulse made the skin of his neck flutter, fast and hard. Luffy’s hands were around her hips, holding her down. Nami hadn’t noticed, not until Luffy stroked along the waistband of her jeans, an idle caress that felt as intimate as him sucking on her.

****

The sweat on her back was suddenly cold. “Um.” _What the fuck did I just do?_ Nami could smell them, eau de sex filling the air, and an octopus the size of her head was staring at her through the aquarium wall. Behind it, the walkway around the room was lit by the windows to the outside. Anyone could have walked by and seen them. Anyone could have walked in and seen _her_.

****

Luffy smiled, and her rapidly encroaching nerves got twice as bad. “Hey, Nami--”

****

The ship rolled, the water in the aquarium sloshing, and a wave of dizziness told her that they’d entered a sudden high-pressure zone--storm weather. Thank the sea! “Crap! Where’s my top?” Nami twisted, grabbing her bikini, and tied it on so fast that she nearly gave herself rug burn. “I need to--” she jerked her thumb toward the door.

****

“Yep!” Luffy propped himself up, watching her with an unrestrained grin.

****

She’d made him sweat. It gave his skin a warm glow that made her think that yeah, she could go again. He was Luffy, she reminded herself. He was a total dork, even if he had gotten her off so hard that her toes were still tingling.

****

Sanji started whistling in the kitchen, the sound as clear as it’d be if he was in the room with them, and Nami blushed so bright that it hurt. “I got to go!” She ran out, not daring to look back.

********  
  


**Nakama**

****

Zoro woke when she tried to sneak over him, his eye opening as soon as her shadow passed over him. He smiled when he saw her, the frightening tension that had gathered in him dying. “Nami.”

****

“Zoro.”

****

His hand curled around her ankle, squeezing lightly before he let go. “Been a while.” They’d been onboard for a week, but Nami knew what he’d meant.

****

She checked the sky again, saw no threatening weather, and settled into the grass beside him. “Two years is too long.” His robe-overcoat thing was askew, and Nami tidied it, tugging the lapels straight. Her hand rested a second too long on his chest, and found that Zoro was as solid and real as he’d always been.

****

Zoro nodded, his mouth twitching into a smile. “Can’t quite count high enough to calculate the interest I must owe you now.”

****

A burst of laughter startled her, because Nami hadn’t thought about that in ages. The cloud island hadn’t had money, and the weight of it in her mind had faded, a bit. “Don’t worry. I can.” The number leapt into her mind, higher than Luffy’s newest bounty by the miracle of compounding interest.

****

“Not telling?” Zoro asked.

****

“You probably don’t want to know.”

****

The grass was still damp from the previous night’s storm, and it left her comfortably cool. A good wind was sending them directly toward an island that looked insanely dangerous, the sails creaking a bit as they strained under the pressure.

****

Half an hour, an hour, and Nami would ask Zoro to drop the anchor. Franky was certain that the hull couldn’t be damaged by boiling water around the shore, but Nami was more worried about people suffocating in the heat. Thousand Sunny’s hull strength didn’t matter much if they all passed out.

****

What would Zoro say if he knew what she'd done?

****

Nami fell back on the grass beside him, trying to hide her expression because she couldn’t smother her frown. Nakama was family. You weren’t supposed to fuck inside it. Zoro probably wouldn’t care, but if he did...

****

If she’d been smart, she never would have followed Luffy down the stairs. Nakama meant more than sex. Or it meant no sex. Or...something. It definitely meant Nami shouldn’t have let him get her off.

****

“Hey, Nami.”

****

“Yeah?”

****

“Did you get better at fighting while you were gone?” She had a breath to be offended, and then Zoro seemed to realize what he’d said. “I mean--you want to spar sometime or something?”

****

Fighting’s not really her thing. “Only if you help me do some surveying.”

  
“Could be fun,” he replied, and Nami grinned. Zoro was a worse-than-useless assistant, but they hadn’t gone exploring together in two years. She could spar with him in exchange for that. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Strength**

Punk Hazard was still on the horizon when Nami locked herself in the baths. It paid to be first--despite Franky’s best efforts, the hot water didn’t last out all of them. The fact that a layer of cold sweat was still dripping down her spine was irrelevant to her decision, except in that it made a hot bath that much more urgent.

The knot on her bikini was tied differently than she did it, and Nami spared a moment to roll her eyes at Sanji. Nami stripped, tossing her clothes onto her shelf. Something--she wasn’t looking close enough to see what--dissolved into dust like the parka Kinemon had made her.

Nami spared a glance through the broad windows over the bath, checking the sky almost compulsively. Weather on this half of the Grand Line was lightning fast and equally dangerous. Punk Hazard looked like any other winter island from the ship, the mingled snow and ash staining the sky dark grey.

Her hands were shaking. Nami rubbed them down her sides, trying to steady herself. She wasn’t a coward. No Strawhat was. And since she wasn’t a coward, it wasn’t the remnants of terror making her palms wet and her back slick--it had to be adrenaline, and nothing else.

Nami bit her lip, turning on the water cold as it could go, and directed the shower head at her back. She forced down any hint of a flinch, gritting her teeth until she didn’t feel the threatened chatter anymore.

Methodically, Nami rinsed herself clean of the acrid stench of Caesar's gases, scrubbing the sweat and dust off her skin. She kept the water cold, goosebumps rising along her skin, and hints of shivers threatening to overtake her. Nami had endured worse to learn about the true power of weather. She hadn’t shown fear, not once.

She wasn’t a coward.

Nami shifted, knees sliding across the white tiles. She spread herself with her free hand, and directed the ice-cold water against her pussy with the other. It was a shock, but Nami refused to let herself show it, glaring down the mirrored wall like the doppelganger in it owed her money.

She’d ridden the wind in a three kilometre freefall, and flown through a thunderstorm, and it hadn’t fazed her. Nami had known she wouldn’t die there.

In Punk Hazard, she’d thought that she might.

Nami pushed her index finger inside her cunt, dragging it to the side until she was holding herself open to the stream of ice water. It was _nothing_ to her. She could do it all fucking day if she wanted to.

A rumble that Nami identified instantly--Luffy’s voice--interrupted her thoughts.

She twisted the faucet, turning the shower head off, and reached for the soap. Water slid out of her, spilling down her inner thighs. It was hot on Nami’s chilled skin, warmed from having been inside her.

Nami dragged the soaped up washcloth over her stomach, and listened.

Luffy was showing Law the ship.

The kitchens got a long, rambling explanation, where Nami heard ‘meat’ at least three times. It’s a sign of how gone she was that it warmed her heart rather than annoyed her.

She scrubbed her legs and feet, listening to Luffy show Law the aquarium hatches in the deck.

Washing her back took the time of Luffy explaining how they kept the aquarium clean. Nami moved on to her arms and neck by the time he started telling Law about the time when he and Usopp threw a shark in and it ate all the little fish.

Nami rinsed off, using the showerhead to wash the suds down the drain.

The creak of the ladder told her that they were coming up the stairs, and Nami stepped into the bath, listening to the quiet murmur of Law’s questions, and the louder return of Luffy’s answers. She still didn’t quite believe that Law was on their side, but Nami figured that if he wasn’t now, a few more hours with Luffy would probably tip him over the edge.

The her in the mirror was pale and angry looking, white skin driven red where the hot water touched it. Nami’s throat ached, fresh disappointment in herself making her edge toward tears. There was no time for her emotions, not with three guests and a prisoner on board, but it had never been easy for her to hide them.

“I’m brave,” she whispered to her distant reflection. She had to be. Luffy was the bravest man she’d ever met, and Nami couldn’t be less than him. She refused to be.

“And those are the baths!” Luffy announced from outside the door, startling Nami from her morose contemplations.

She held her breath for a moment, desperately not wanting to talk to him, much less Law.

“We can’t go in,” Luffy said after a few seconds, in response to something. “Nami’s in there.”

“Your navigator?” Law asked, mild and soft against Luffy’s exuberance.

“Yeah. She’s my navigator,” Luffy said, his voice fading. “She’s amazing.” He was heading back down the ladder, feet scuffing the slats. “Nami can find anything!”

Law hesitated outside the door, and Nami glared at it, wishing him away. She felt raw, knocked askew inside and left off-balance by the entire Luffy thing.

“Law?” Luffy called, and finally the Surgeon of Death moved, heading down the ladder into her library. Satisfied, Nami closed her eyes.

She’d be brave next time. She’d be stronger.

She’d ask Luffy what he wanted instead of running away.

**Navigation**

The night made her restless, perfect diamond stars overhead, a solid breeze heading on the line of the log-post, and more guests than they’d ever had. Momosuke was cute, but Nami was too restless to sleep, no matter what she’d told the kid about strong warriors having bedtimes that they stuck to.

The air smelled fresh, distant fog scenting the brine with sweetness. Her tangerine trees leaves were deep green, the flowers just beginning to bud. Nami stroked old fruit, ripe and heavy enough to bow the branches. The scent took her home, the citrus better than anything else she’d found on the Line. Vivi’s dates had nearly been as good, but the seedling she’d given Nami had died.

“Luffy said they were yours.”

Nami glanced to her side, acknowledging Luffy’s Law. “Yeah. From my mother’s plantation.” She’d been ignoring him, hoping he’d walk on past.

He nodded, leaning against the mast and watching her tend to the trees. “He said--”

“Luffy says lots of things,” Nami interrupted, twisting out a core of soil from the heart of her patch. She cracked open her kit, pulling out the pH tester that Usopp had made for her. Nami tapped the core into the beaker, shaking it to loosen the dirt. “What do you want?”

“Can you really find anything?”

Nami laughed, caught between amused and bitter. She’d have needed a lot less time to gather the ransom for her island if that was true. “I don’t have a devil fruit, if that’s what you’re asking.” She poured in the violet liquid, boiled from Sanji’s cabbages, and covered the beaker with a cork before swirling it gently. “Hold the light, will you?”

Law took her lantern, holding it so she could see the tint of her sample. A solid pink showed through the floating debris, just as it ought. Nami hummed in satisfaction and set the beaker into her kit. She’d check it in the morning just to make sure--the Grand Line’s weather wreaked havoc on her soil.

“I asked if you can find anything,” he said. Law’s hands were rock-steady, the lantern light only swaying to the rock of the ocean.

Nami blinked, looking into her kit, at the neatly labeled tests that Usopp had given her, once she’d told him how to make them. “Depends on what needs to be found,” she said, eventually.

“People?”

Nami looked up, caught him staring. Law didn’t break eye-contact, and Nami refused to. “Again. Depends.”

He nodded slowly. “I see.”

He probably didn’t. Nami snapped her soil kit closed, and stood up, looking toward the kitchen. Sanji would be making bread for breakfast, and Nami knew he’d made lemon tarts for her earlier. A snack wouldn’t hurt--

She gave the hand on her wrist her iciest glare.

“I need to find them,” Law told her, his mild tone gone mournful. “I’ve lost them. I can pay.”

“I work for Luffy.”

Law let her go. Nami brushed her fingers over her wrist, dusting off the sense of his touch, and left him by her tangerines. Luffy would say yes, but Nami didn’t promise her skills to anyone but him.

The lemon tarts weren’t enough to take her to the kitchen, and Nami eased past it, quiet so Sanji wouldn’t hear, heading up into her surveying room. Her maps covered far more of the world now, the surveying she’d done in her two years away covering as much as she’d done before it. Punk Hazard wasn’t finished, not yet. The hot side she’d finished, but the ice was giving her trouble, the geography under the ice-sheets fluid and uncertain.

Nami settled into her chair, the leather creaking, and took up her pen.

A puff of hot air on her knee had her kicking the desk to roll the chair back, her staff assembled before she even finished blinking. “Hey--!”

“Shhh!”

Nami quieted, staring at Usopp. The chair creaked softly and toppled over backward. He smiled weakly at her, his cheeks hot with a fierce blush. She was wearing a skirt, Nami realized, her face heating up to match his. “What are you _doing_?” she hissed, quieter than before.

“Franky built in a secret passage. I’m testing it for flaws.” Usopp pushed his hair back, his black curls loose and damp from the bath, and gave her what Nami knew was his lying smile.

“Try again, Usopp. Why are you hiding under my desk and looking up my skirt?” He had better make it good. Nami had given out concussions like candy for whole lot less than that.

His eyes rolled up, giving the ceiling a significant look. “We’re playing hide and seek.”

“You and who?” Nami asked. “Because that kid’s supposed to be in bed, Usopp. If you’ve lured Momosuke out to play--”

“He asked us! It’s me and Luffy versus Chopper and him. Can’t you keep your voice down? Sound carries!” Usopp held his finger to his lips, asking for silence, still wedged into the footwell of her desk.

Nami spun the segments of her staff apart, tucking them back into her holster. “You’re, like, twelve. Seriously Usopp.”

“I’m the youngest at heart of any and all. I won a contest for it. Left the trophy back home, ‘cause I already had too many.”

Nami scowled at him. “Come on, find somewhere else to hide. I’m trying to get some work done.”

“Shh!”

Footsteps rang out on the deck outside, clopping that had to be Chopper, and Usopp gave her his most pleading eyes.

Nami huffed and rolled her eyes at him, but tugged the chair upright and back into place as quietly as she could, then sat down, knees glued together. He wasn’t getting another peek, that was for damn sure.

She felt Usopp’s breath, fast and uncertain on her thigh, and ignored it, picking up her pen. He hadn’t pulled his hair back, and it was huge and puffy, brushing over her legs in a way that made Nami have to fight back giggles.

Luckily, her poker face was aces. The door creaked open, a dragon riding a reindeer walking in, and Nami managed to look nothing but disapproving. “Momosuke. Aren’t you supposed to be in bed?”

“Er--” The little dragon reared back a bit, little claws tugging on Chopper’s ruff. “I was looking for you, Miss Nami!” Kid should take lessons from Usopp, he was kind of dreadfully unconvincing.

Chopper stayed silently in walking point, giving the impression that he was as whistling innocently as a reindeer could.

“And you, Chopper--shouldn’t you know how important bedtimes are for little boys?” Nami scolded, her grip on her pen tightening as she felt Usopp’s hair shake with silent laughter. It tickled!

Chopper’s head sank, antlers swooping downward in shame.

Nami let the smile she’d been hiding out, winking at him. “Just one game, then you’re putting Momosuke to bed, right Chopper?”

He brightened immediately, hooves clopping on the wooden floor as he shuffled in excitement. Nami couldn’t bear to be mean to Chopper for long. The kid took it to heart far too much.

“Well, you’d better keep looking, right?” she asked.

“Right!” Momosuke said brightly, looking too excited to sleep at any point in the next two years. “Have you seen Mr. Usopp and Mr. Luffy, Miss Nami? They’re hiding, and we’ve got to find them!”

“Er--” Mr. Luffy? Nami muffled her giggle, and shook her head solemnly. At least the kid was polite. “Nope. Not since dinner. Where have you looked?”

“Everywhere!” Momosuke’s whiskers and fins flapped, his strange eyes bright. “We checked the kitchens, and Mr. Sanji gave me candy, and then we looked inside the ship, and Mr. Franky made his hair into a big ship like this one, and then we found the aquariums, and did you know that you have green fishes, Miss Nami? Because you do, and they’re really cool!”

Chopper nodded, his eyes equally cheerful. A scrap of pink cotton candy clung to his muzzle, telling Nami exactly what Sanji had given him.

“Hmmm...did you try the look-out?” Nami asked. “It’s a good place to hide.”

“Did you hear that Mr. Chopper? We should check the look-out!”

Usopp was shaking with silent laughter, and Nami had to keep herself under iron control to make sure she didn’t. “Have fun!” she said brightly, waving good-bye as they left.

They both waited for the sound of hooves to fade before breaking into laughter. “You were great!” Usopp cheered, crawling out and stretching.

“Your hair tickles!” Nami told him, before breaking into giggles again. “Come on, go hide somewhere they’ve already looked!”

He beamed at her, and took off, taking the ladder down to the kitchen and disappearing into the ship. He’d go for his workshop, if Nami knew him.

Nami rolled her head back, looking at the ceiling, the soft _shishishi_ from the corner cutting off. “You coming down, Mr. Luffy?”

He swung down from the rafters, landing silently beside her. “Hi!”

Nami’s smile faltered as she realized that they were alone. “Uh. Hey. How’s it going?”

Luffy hesitated on his words, waffling over something. Eventually, he shrugged and reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear, backs of his fingers brushing her face. His smile was so dorky that Nami could just die, but the way his knuckles skimmed the top of her ear was _fascinating_. Nami shivered, her eyes half-closing. She leaned back against the desk, thinking about the skirt she was wearing, and how much easier it was to get on and off than the jeans she worn last time. Idle thoughts, really.

“Did you...” Luffy stopped, frowning in concentration before asking her, “How was your day?”

“You were there for most of it,” she said. Nami twirled a curl of her hair around her finger, glancing at him with her best impression of shyness. “Yours?”

Luffy eased forward, not taking any steps but somehow all inside her space. “Hey Nami?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Definitely,” Nami said, turning her face up to him, lips parting in anticipation, strange tightness fluttering inside her stomach.

Luffy’s mouth was dry and warm, just brushing over hers before he pulled away. “We shouldn’t--”

“We shouldn’t?” Nami grabbed his vest, holding him in place when he tried to move away. “Luffy?”

“We’re playing hide and seek,” Luffy said uncertainly. “I should hide.”

Chopper and Momosuke would be back, Luffy had a point. Nami sighed, disappointed but not willing to be an exhibitionist in front of a child. Or anyone, really, but especially not a kid. “Alright.”

“I could hide where Usopp was,” Luffy murmured, his eyes intent and his frankly glorious body tense with anticipation. “If you wanted, Nami.”

The flutter in the pit of her stomach decided her. “I think I hear someone coming,” Nami said, setting both hands on his shoulders and shoving him down. Luffy’s head bounced off the edge of the desk, but he was rubber and that definitely didn’t matter. “Hide!” 


	3. Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd onto the Luffy/Nami/Law segment of our program! Law's not quite in bed with them yet, but he will be.

Luffy knelt in the footwell, rubbing the back of his head, and Nami settled into her chair, pushing it as far forward as it would go, not giving Luffy the room she’d left for Usopp. Some ghost of propriety made her keep her knees together, legs crossed at the ankle and toes tightly pointed. That ghost of propriety sounded like her sister.

****

“Nami,” Luffy whispered, hands going around her ankles. “Hey, hey Nami?”

****

“Yeah?”

****

“You smell good.” He traced along her ankle straps, finding the buckles and worrying at them until they slipped open. Luffy tugged her sandals off, warm hands curling around her feet. Nami’s toes curled into his palms, the slide of his fingers in the valley of her achilles tendon and the bones of her ankle strangely thrilling.

****

“Do I?” she murmured, grabbing onto her pen. If someone did come in, she needed to look like she was doing something. Luffy stroked the sole of her foot, normally boring flesh suddenly alive with nerves, and Nami dropped her favorite pen for a cheaper, more replaceable model. Just in case.

****

“And you got pretty, pretty ankles,” Luffy whispered, his lips touching her knee, kissing the side of it. He took her foot in both hands, gently uncrossing her ankles, and a pang of lust nearly sent Nami reeling. Fuck! They were just feet.

****

He coiled, rubber enough to twist impossibly low beneath her, kissing the protruding bone of her ankle, tongue flicking out to taste her skin. Nami sighed encouragingly, her unattended foot inching up his thigh.

****

Luffy licked down the bridge of her foot, tongue dipping into the crevasse between her toes, her heel firmly cradled by his palm. Nami’s breath hitched, a rush of tingles rolling up her leg into her stomach.

****

Less graceful than Luffy, she dragged her foot up his hip, settling it over the heat of his stomach. “Hey, can I...?” Nami ran her toes lower, over the coarse hair trailing down under his belly button, the worn-smooth hem of his shorts her guiding line. “Luffy?”

****

His teeth scraped the arch of her foot, and Luffy reach down, fumbling with the button holding his shorts closed. The rasp of his zip made Nami’s nipples embarrassingly hard, wetness staining her panties and smearing over her upper thighs.

****

Luffy nudged her foot downward, into his pants, his breath cold over the skin he’d mouthed. “Nami,” he whispered, forehead resting against her shin.

****

His skin was soft and hot against her foot, and Nami suddenly wanted to look, to see what Luffy’s cock looked like. “Hey--”

****

The door swung open, startling Nami badly enough that she dropped her pen.

****

“I--” Trafalgar Law paused in the doorway. “Sorry, Usopp said Luffy was here?”

****

Nami swallowed, iron poker face sorely tested. “He snuck off after Usopp left. Have you tried the look out?”

****

“I...yeah. I looked up there.” Law pushed his hat back on his forehead, and he looked exhausted under the silly fur-ball.

****

Luffy shifted restlessly, hot and smooth and hard against her foot, distracting enough that Nami almost didn’t notice his hands sliding up her legs. He nudged her knees apart, light enough that Nami could resist if she wanted.

****

Law was watching her, literally anyone could walk in, and it absolutely was not a good idea--but Nami let Luffy spread her legs. Grabbed his shoulder and urged him up and in between her thighs, her foot sliding deeper into his shorts, Luffy’s cock pressed against her from toe to ankle. “Are you alright?” she asked Law, trying to cover the rustle of clothes, the whisper of skin on skin.

****

“Why wouldn’t I be?” His smile was light, as was his tone, and both were unconvincing.

****

_Let it go_ , she told herself, her heart racing as Luffy found the wetness coating her thighs, his tongue licking her clean right up to the hem of her panties. A smear of moisture slicked her foot, where the head of him pressed against it, promising things that really intrigued her.  _Let it goooooo--oh shit_. “You look tired, Law.” Luffy sniffed her pussy, which shouldn’t have been arousing, but was, then licking the thin pink silk that covered it. Nami blushed deep and red out of confused arousal.

****

“It’ll pass.” Law shrugged, hesitating at the door before settling on the bench next to it.

****

Definitely should have let it go. “Just from the whole...” Nami stopped, distracted mightily, then persevered. “The whole clown thing?”

****

Law nodded solemnly, slouching back into the bookshelves, watching Nami through half-lidded eyes.

****

<i>Shit,</I> Nami thought. She considered pushing Luffy off, putting a halt to the ridiculousness, but his hands were sliding up her skirt, pushing it up her thighs until he found the sides of her panties. Luffy tugged on them, pulling them down her hips until her spread legs kept them from going any further.

****

“You said to ask him, but in lieu of Luffy appearing from under your desk--”

****

Nami bit her lip, hoping against hope that it was just a lucky figure of speech on his part. “Yeah?” she prompted him, twisting her hair back into a ponytail, trying desperately to look casual. Luffy had stopped moving, his cock heavy against her foot, his breath teasing her through the flimsy fabric of her underwear.

****

“In lieu of that, Miss Nami, can you find my crew?”

****

Luffy would say yes to that. Nami knew he would. Hell, she wasn’t sure he wouldn’t pipe up from under the desk to let Law know. “He’ll probably say yes. I just...I don’t sub-contract. You have to ask him.”

****

Luffy nodded enthusiastically, his head brushing the insides of her thighs, but he held his silence. Nami thanked the sea for little blessings, her heart rate steadying.

****

“I am not asking if you will, I am asking if you can,” Law said, and he did look terrible. Being alone did that to you.

****

Nami wasn’t without sympathy. “If you know where they are, I can get you there.” She had no doubts about that, not anymore. Nami could find anything.

****

Law sighed, the weariness lifting off him like fog burnt off by sunlight. “Yeah. I know where they are.” He tilted his head, watching Nami with a strange half-smile.

****

Nami smiled back and hoped he’d go away.

****

Luffy pushed her panties to the side, and Nami’s iron control faltered, her eyes fluttering. She lay hands flat on her blotter to absorb the sweat and conceal the shaking, and, in a moment of mischief, nudged her foot deeper into his shorts. Luffy rocked against her, exhaled softly, and his mouth pressed against her pussy, an open mouth kiss that ended in him licking her in one long stripe.

****

“You okay?”

****

Her poker face snapped back into place. “Fine.” Nami slumped back, trying to make giving Luffy better access look casual. “Just tired.” Luffy’s tongue spread her open, and she was so wet that she dripped. Luffy chased after the droplet sliding down her thigh, hungry as ever, then pressed his face into her.

****

“Why don’t you go to bed?” he asked.

****

Nami rolled her eyes, taking a deep, deep breath. “‘Cause they’ll wake me up in an hour if I do. Why don’t you?” Luffy’s tongue stopped lapping up her juices and went stiff, spearing into her. It was almost too big, an uncomfortably tight stretch, and if Law wasn’t watching, Nami would have redirected Luffy upward.

****

“Me? Oh, I’m waiting on Luffy to finish up.” Law’s eyes lowered to her desk, and he raised his eyebrow before returning to pleasant neutrality.

****

“Yeah, about that--” Luffy’s breath rushed out, hitching in barely muffled laughter, and Nami grinned. “--he’s going to be a while yet.” His tongue extended, sliding deeper than anything Nami had ever played with, his rubber power put to a use she’d never even considered.

****

“You’re very pretty when you blush like that, Miss Nami.”

****

She should be ashamed, embarrassed, terrified that Law knew what Luffy was doing to her, but Nami couldn’t make herself do it. He wasn’t crew--he barely counted. And really, Nami liked compliments. Law might as well stay.

****

Luffy slurped, tongue sliding back into his jaw, the sound of it completely obscene, and he was rocking against her foot, the soft rasp of his shorts really fucking loud.

****

“So why were you on that island?” Nami asked, letting her hand drop behind the desk so she could grip Luffy’s hair and nudge his attentions up to her clit. Subtlety was overrated, and Nami had gone enough rounds with her hands that she knew exactly where to get the most bang for her beri.

****

Luffy applied himself immediately. His mouth circled her clit, sucking it inside his mouth and neatly pushing the hood back, the tip of his tongue dragging over the exposed nub.

****

“Do you actually care?” Law asked softly, propping his chin up with his hand. “Because you seem somewhat distracted.”

****

“In general or just right now?” Nami replied, because he had a point, but Nami was damn well going to do her best to pretend that he had no idea what she was doing.

****

“Either.”

****

“In general, yes. Seems like it could be important information.” Luffy spread her lips open with his fingers, his mouth not moving an inch due to Nami’s grip on his hair. Nami shifted, legs as wide as her panties would allow her, and he took the invitation as it was meant, pushing one finger deep inside.

****

She was tight enough that even that was a bit uncomfortable, but Luffy’s tongue made Nami a lot more willing to let him explore her that way than she would be otherwise.

****

“And right now?” Law stared at her desk like he could see through it, and Nami wondered exactly what the limitations of his devil fruit were.

****

“Oh, I couldn’t give less of a fuck right now.”

****

Law laughed. “Understandable, I suppose.”

****

Nami nodded, momentarily forgetting how to continue the conversation, letting the soft, wet sound of Luffy sucking her clit fill the room with uneasy glee. Law was _watching_ , and he definitely, probably, might really actually know what she was doing.

****

Luffy worked his finger deep, Nami’s body clenching around it, then pulled it almost free to try with two. Nami was too tight to take that, and he gave up quickly, pushing inside her with just his index, the pad of his finger and the blunt edge of his nail as interesting as the quick flicker of his tongue. Heat and sensation made her shiver and squirm, uncomfortably and deliciously obvious.

****

“I hadn’t thought he’d be the type,” Law murmured, breaking Nami’s silence.

****

“What type is that?” she replied, her grip on Luffy’s hair tightening as the unsteady beat of pleasure deepened, rushing her toward the cliff-edge of inevitability. Luffy must have sensed it, or felt it too, rubbing himself against her foot quicker, strands of slickness starting to paint her ankle.

****

“The type that uses his crew so.”

****

Nami’s instinctive objection--Luffy was not using her!--faltered as the image of a Luffy that wouldn’t have asked, just shoved her down and gotten to work, filtered through her hyper-aroused brain. She breathed in sharply, felt his cock twitch against the tiny bones of her foot, something hot and wet pulsing out to cover her skin.

****

He’d come, silent and motionless under her desk, and so when Nami fell after him, an aching ball of lust throbbing in the pit of her stomach, Luffy mouth on her and his finger in her, she did one better. “He’s never used any of us,” Nami said, voice steady as rock as her pussy clenched, dripping liquid down her thighs and Luffy’s wrist, tingling waves of pleasure leaving her almost blind.

****

She kept her face as sober as a judge’s, letting go of Luffy’s hair and petting it to let him know--she wasn’t sure what she was letting him know. That she’d liked it, probably.

****

Luffy pulled his hand free, licking Nami clean with a thoroughness that she enjoyed, sparks lighting her up every time he lingered on her clit. Nami waited for her heart to settle, smiling at Law in the meantime, because why not? “Luffy is a good captain.”

****

Law cracked his knuckles, and Nami didn’t think he knew how obvious his uncertainty was. He didn’t seem the type, to borrow his phrase, to be so transparent. “He seems so.”

****

“He is so.” There weren’t a lot of things Nami was certain of, but Luffy being the best captain out there was one of those things. Law would learn. Luffy would show him. “Hey, I think I hear Luffy out on the grass deck. You should check it out.”

****

The hat hid his eyebrows, they raised so high, but Law left without another word.

****

The door clicked shut, and Nami shoved back, pent-up adrenaline meaning she nearly knocked over the chair, her foot pulling free of the warm place it’d found in Luffy’s shorts. “You’re _awful,_ ” she whispered, delighted, embarrassed, and scared shitless in rapidly cascading waves. “What were you thinking?!” Nami stood, dragging her panties up in one quick jerk, then wiggling her skirt down over them.

****

“I was thinking...I was thinking that I wanted to know what you tasted like.” Luffy whispered back. He grinned, knocking Nami’s defences aside like they were flimsy scraps of silk.

****

“I--well. Okay.” Luffy’s semen on her ankle was growing cold, and Nami cast an appraising glance downward, wanting to know what that stuff looked like in real life. “You left a mess on me,” she said. A kind of glossy-lumpy mess that Nami was a little turned-on by, and a touch weirded out by.

****

Luffy crawled out from the shadows of his hiding spot, settling at her feet and bowing down so low that he couldn’t be more than an inch from the ground.

****

“...Luffy?” Nami asked uncertainly, because she hadn’t meant to offend.

****

“Sorry Nami.” Luffy inched forward, his head hiding the view of her foot, and Nami felt him exhale, then his tongue licking her foot clean.

****

“I--”

****

The damn door opened, and Luffy bounced to his feet, licking his lips clean and rapidly buttoning his shorts.

****

“Law was looking for you,” Nami said, because she wanted to keep the pretense, the thought of acknowledging what they’d just done slightly terrifying. “Hi Law.”

****

He rolled his eyes at her, but was kind enough not to make things worse. “Are you busy, Luffy?”

****

“I...might be?” Luffy glanced at her, tilting his head inquiringly. “Am I busy Nami?”

****

“No, geez. Just talk to him.” Nami ducked down and grabbed her sandals, a story about the straps bothering her leaping to mind. Law didn’t ask, and she didn’t need it. “I’m going to get ready for bed.”

****

“Yeah--talk later, Nami?” Luffy asked her, his smile making her weak in the knees, and the thought of talking making her want to puke.

****

“Definitely,” Nami answered, smiling to hide her nerves. “See you.”

 ****  
She left Luffy with Law, and walked barefoot to the girls room.  



End file.
